The Love Triangle
by sweetlilthing
Summary: Yuki & Kyo both love Tohru. But she doesn't know it. The guys try to attract Tohru to show her their affection for her. Well, bad summary, but read more to find out! RE-EDITED VERSION


**THE LOVE TRIANGLE – by Trees are Green**

SUMMARRY: Yuki & Kyo both love Tohru. But she doesn't know it. The guys try to attract Tohru to show her their affection for her.

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story belong to me, however the plot does! (This goes for _all_ the chapters of this fan fiction, unless I've stated otherwise).

* * *

CHAPTER 01 - Prince "Charming"

Tohru Honda busied herself at the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the household. "Hmm, what should I make this morning? Hmm... Oh! That'll be perfect!" And she continued on her train of thought to prepare the meal.

-- YUKI'S ROOM --

-click- Yuki stretched, and stared up at the ceiling. Instantaneously, Tohru's kind, gentle face appeared. _Honda-san, what is it, why do I always want to comfort you in my arms and care for you?_ He thought about how Tohru had first appeared at their house, years before, lost inside Sohma Property, and how she had then been able to be acquainted with each of the Sohma's. "Hmm, I should probably get up soon, it's getting late." Yuki murmured to himself, and he slowly got out of bed, and got ready to go downstairs for breakfast. Grabbing his uniform, he began to undress. After he dressed in his uniform, Yuki sat at his desk and pondered over a pink little notebook which lay on his desk, untouched. "Oh! This must be Honda-san's! I better give it back to her, but what could be inside of it?" He opened the notebook, which contained several scribbled notes all over it, the grocery list, her homework, and portraits of the Sohma's. He was pleased to see that he looked pretty good; Tohru must be a very good artist...

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Shigure-san! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru called from downstairs. "Ah, better get going." Yuki pocketed the little notebook and decided to give it back to Tohru later.

-- AT THE TABLE --

"Ah... What is this Honda-san?" Yuki asked Tohru from the end of the table. "It's European-style food. I had an inspiration to cook something different for a change." Tohru smiled at Yuki.

"Tohru-kun, tastes really delicious!" Shigure answered while wolfing down the lamb chops. (Wolf! Get it! Then again, dogs and wolves aren't the same things...;)

"Well duh, whatever Tohru makes is pretty good." Kyo stated and played around with the vegetables on his plate. "Really? Oh I'm so happy, maybe I should do this more often?" Tohru glowed under the charm of the men.

"Baka neko, you could at least be more polite about it..." Yuki stared at Kyo, who continued to move the vegetables around on his plate.

"Don't worry about it Yuki-kun, I'm just happy that everyone likes my cooking. She beamed a cheerful smile, and finished her slightly smaller plate of lamb chops and vegetables. "Well, I better clean up now, we should be getting to school soon..." But only Shigure really heard her, the cat and rat were at it again...

"What can you say about manners and such? You hardly treat me with respect at all!" Kyo snarled at Yuki.

"Oh whoops, sorry, but who said you needed any? I mean, you ARE the cat after all..." Yuki calming retorted.

"Shut up baka. At least Tohru here can give me respect without asking if I needed it or not!" Kyo walked off, abandoning his uneaten breakfast and rushed out the door with his bag. "Kyo-kun!" Tohru looked anxiously to the door which had been shoved open, with Kyo dashing out the door, and to the uneaten breakfast which lay on the table.

"Ano... Shouldn't we-" Tohru began to ask, but was cut off by Yuki: "Don't worry about that baka neko, if he starves during school, don't give him anything. We can walk by ourselves. It's a lot better without him." Yuki then smiled his special smile at Tohru, who blushed as a response. Tohru felt sad that Kyo had left, without finishing (more like starting) his breakfast, but glad that Yuki was still with her.

"Just wait a second Yuki-kun, I just need to put these dishes in the dishwasher, and get my things." Tohru told Yuki, and started to head off to the kitchen, but was stopped by Yuki.

"I'll put the dishes away, you don't have to do everything here. You're a member of this household now, not a slave or a housemaid." However, as Yuki said that, an image of Tohru in a cute pale-blue short maid-dress cleaning the house came into his head. He quickly shook the image away and went to the kitchen to help out Tohru. Tohru meanwhile was staring at Yuki, who was clearly in his thoughts. _Oh, I hope it isn't too much trouble for Sohma-kun... Well, I better get my things then..._

Tohru then proceeded to go upstairs to her room. She walked through the corridor, and came to Kyo's room unconsciously. _Kyo-kun, how could you say that about me? Surely... surely everyone cares for you the same way I care for you. Perhaps I will make something for Kyo. It's not his fault he ran away..._ She glanced around his room, the unmade bed with its green sheets tossed all over the bed, the desk with papers all over his desk, his computer turned off and Kyo's wardrobe, with his clothes falling out of it. She decided to quickly clean up his room very briefly, and then continued her way to her room. Tohru's satchel was where she had left it last, by her desk, and she took it with her, and paused as she felt something was missing. She looked around the room - unlike Kyo's room, Tohru's was much cleaner - she examined the entire room and then realised... her notebook was missing from view. #I_ must have misplaced it, probably in my drawer, but no time to check now, I only have enough time to make Kyo something now!_

-- IN THE KITCHEN --

"Honda-san is taking quite awhile..." Yuki murmured to himself. He shrugged, and checked that he had placed the dishes in the dishwasher for the fifteenth time, making sure that he hadn't break the dishes _or_ the dishwasher in any way. He decided to quickly check on his secret base, Yuki wrote a note and left it on the table. He then left. Minutes later, Tohru came downstairs and entered the kitchen. She was glad that the dishes were all in the dishwasher without harm. "Ah! Where could Yuki-kun be?" Tohru jumped as she realised Yuki wasn't in the kitchen (slow isn't she...), and a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "He left a note for you on the bench, you better hurry up Tohru-kun; you'll be late!" Tohru nearly gasped, but then realised that it was only Shigure. "A-ah... h-hai Shigure-san, I'll be finished soon."

"Didn't Yuki-kun clean up well? Well you carry on Tohru-kun, but don't work too hard!" Shigure chuckled and left the kitchen. Tohru was by herself again, and so she picked up the note Yuki had left her:

_'Honda-san,_

_When you read this, I'll already be at my secret base. You'll know where to find me. Hope you didn't take too long with what you were doing, remember, we have to be at the school earlier today!_

_See you soon, Yuki-kun'_

Tohru exclaimed loudly to herself, and so she quickly began to cook her onigiri for Kyo. By the time she was finished, she had made more than enough and quickly wrapped the onigiri. Tohru placed them in her satchel carefully and hurried out the door to meet Yuki.

* * *

Tohru arrived shortly after Yuki had, and she found him examining the garden. "I'm here Sohma-kun. Gomenasai." She whispered to him softly. Yuki turned around, and saw Tohru looking quite sorry. "No, it's fine Honda-san. Just don't take too long next time; we really need to be getting to school!" He told her, and they hurried off to school. While they walked, Tohru asked Yuki, "So why do we need to be at school earlier?"

"You don't remember? Well, we're having a class meeting about what we're doing to do for Opening Week. And I'm supposed to be organising it..." Yuki said and Tohru frowned, "How come you have to work so hard for our class? You could have asked me to help you organise this!" Yuki smiled when he saw Tohru frown, she looked pretty cute frowning, even if frowning usually made you look unpleasant. "Don't worry about it, I've got it all sorted. Oh Honda-san? I-" Yuki was going to mention about her notebook which Tohru had left in his room previously, but was interrupted by... you guessed it - his _fan-club_. "L-O-V-E, love YUKI!" They cheered, and made a circle around him, separating him from Tohru. "Ah... I think I'll be going then, um, see you in class Yuki-kun." Tohru hesitantly said, and walked away from the continuously-growing-larger-group to greet Uo and Hana. Yuki was on his own as he struggled to move away, and decided to stay put. They would go away... some day. All the girls were swooning over him; he found it quite annoying, that though nearly all the girl's population of the school loved him, there was one who remained neutral to everything - Tohru. Yuki frowned, and the girls suddenly moved away. He looked, and Motoko was telling the girls to stay away from him, or threatening them that she would break their bones if they didn't... Yuki moved away and went to Tohru, Uo and Hana. They were deep in a discussion.

"So Tohru, did you stay up last night? That essay that Takana-sensei set is due today." Uo told Tohru. "Really? It is? I didn't bring my notebook, but...I think I have it here... Tohru dug through her satchel to find the essay, sure enough, the essay appeared in her hand straight away. Yuki came to them, and looked at Tohru's essay. He took it from her and read it carefully, "Ah Honda-san, perhaps, I can be of use to you? This essay may need some editing..." Yuki alerted her. "Ee! Oh dear, am I really getting worse at my Japanese?" Tohru panicked, but Hana assured her, "Don't worry Tohru, you've done more than I could ever do..."

"Nani? How much _did_ you do then Hana?" Uo asked her curiously. "**This** much." Hana showed the group her empty piece of paper. They all sweat dropped except for Hana, who smiled innocently, "What? I always do this?"

insert school-bell

"Ah, better get to class, there's that discussion aye Sohma-kun?" Uo asked. "Yeah, that's right." Yuki replied, and they all went inside the school building to their class.

* * *

"So everyone, as Sensei told us last week, we are going to celebrate Opening Week by having a production and a school fair. It has been arranged to obviously be during that week. We are allowed to arrange all the events, seeing as we are the senior class, and **everyone** is expected to participate in both events (Motoko should have finished school already, but I've included her here too to make the story just _slightly_ more interesting). So class, any suggestions?" Yuki looked at the class expectantly.

"Well Yuki-kun, I think that we were going to do "Cinderella" or something like that..." Tohru told Yuki. "_Cinderella_? _**Nani**_? Yuki-kun, that's not acceptable!" Several of the girls shrieked. "It's fine, (Here, all the girls 'suddenly' agree with him) I think we all said that we were going to do that last time, but what do you suggest we do next time we have a production again?" Yuki asked again. Instantaneously, everyone started screaming out suggestions:

"King Kong!"

"Star Wars!"

"Our devotion for Prince Yuki-kun!" -- That comment was (obviously) made by the fan-club members.

"Romeo & Juliet!"

"No way!" Everyone yelled. "Ah, what pleasant vibes..." Said by _Hana_.

"What about some fighting one? With heaps of blood and stuff like that?" Kyo suggested.

"HUH? Why would we do something like that?" Everyone asked him.

"Well why the hell would you do something as lame as "Romeo & Juliet?" He responded.

But the bell rang again (insert bell-ring) and so their discussion was cut short. "Well class, I think we'll have to continue this later, is it okay if we do this after school?" Yuki finished. "Hai! It's ok!" Most people cheered, the conversation was pretty long, but some people moaned,

"But, I have tennis practise after school!"

"Yeah, I have band practise!"

"What's wrong with fighting!" -- Kyo obviously. "Shut up cat-obsessor."

"Well, you guys who have commitments can just contact your friends or me if you want. Here's my cell-phone number." Yuki said, and wrote his number on the board. Little did he know almost all the girls were planning to text bomb him... and _not_ for the purpose he intended. And so, that was the end of their discussion...

_Oh... This sounds like fun!_ Tohru smiled as usual..

_Why am I still even here!_ Kyo was still in his stubborn mood...

_What pleasant vibes I'm receiving..._ This is Hana in her own world...

* * *

The End, of my first chapter! So how was it? R&R please!

Following Translation:

_Baka_ - Stupid idiot

_Neko_ - Cat

_Gomenasai_ - Sorry


End file.
